


Am I The Best You've Ever Had?

by Jamz24



Series: Light And Shade - Elu Stories [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Facial, Gentle Eliott, Inept but adorable oral, Inexperienced!Lucas, Insecurity, Les Gars Vers, M/M, Mistakes During Sex, Noone's Good At Sex At First, Perfectionist Sex, Playing The Organ, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Prickly Lucas, Reassurance & Comfort, Rutting, Skam France - Freeform, Skam Season 3, Speaking With Your Mouth Full, big dick problems, blowjob, elu - Freeform, lots of them - Freeform, multi-tasking, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24
Summary: A little reassurance goes a long way when you're new to all this ...Oneshot/ cumshot in which Lucas learns a new skill and Eliott makes a beautiful mess of Lucas's face(Moral of the story: don't piss off a hedgehog when it's blowing you)





	Am I The Best You've Ever Had?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering about posting an angsty fic but I think we've all had quite enough angst during Pain Week thank you, so I'll keep that for later and in the meantime here's some adorably inept oral, reassurance and comfort to cheer us all up. Salut, mecs!

A month ago Lucas had never so much as kissed a boy and how much things have changed for him; right now he’s sweating face down into the sheets between Eliott’s thighs, his mind open and blown and scattered at the smell and taste of his boyfriend in his mouth. There’s fingers curling through his hair, a sprinkle of tiny loving pressure points that send shockwaves through his skull and down his backbone, as he moans and rubs himself against the pillow, his own cock gliding against the soft folds, stiff and aching.

“Let me, let me touch you too,” Eliott is muttering from somewhere above him, grabbing uselessly at his shoulder to try to haul him up. But Lucas can’t focus, doesn’t want to relinquish the deep hot tempo of back-and-forth that he’s found, his mouth stuffed full of dick and his small toes scrabbling against the mattress, stretched wide and braced into the slippery sheet to provide some kind of leverage, his hands pressing on Eliott’s sharp hip-bones to hold him down while he ruts his own release into the rumpled bedclothes.

“Gffff offgghhhh,” he growls back inarticulately, tossing his head back from Eliott’s touch like a terrier reluctant to relinquish a bone. “Lfffff mffff do itttt.”

“What?” giggles Eliott, taken aback, and Lucas pulls off with a sucking pop. “ _I said_ , let me _do_ it!”

“Didn’t your mama tell you not to speak with your mouth full?” gasps back Eliott, on the verge of laughter, and Lucas’s huge blue eyes scowl at him as he doubles down on his task; he wants to make his _mec_ come like this, and he’s determined that he’ll do it or die in the attempt.

He remembers the first time he’d touched Eliott properly, after hours of rolling around and grinding together in nothing but their boxers, the fabric separating them becoming steadily wetter and more musky until the friction started to hurt; the sweat standing out on their foreheads and the sharp mounting prick of frustration ever more keen.

“Do you want to –“ Eliott had started, and the words weren’t half out of his mouth before Lucas’s fingers were curling eagerly into his waistband and jerking it downwards rather too rapidly. “Ow!” Elliott had laughed but Lucas hardly heard him, his senses consumed by the heavy, hard weight of another boy’s cock in his hand as he tightened his fingers, squeezing slowly up and down from balls to tip, murmuring in rapture at the way it flickered and pulsed in his palm, sticky from heat and excitement, engorged and purple and needy.

His first thought had been, _it’s so huge, how will I fit it in me_ , before the excitement of having Eliott at his mercy like this, the wonder of having a larger boy shudder and moan at every squeeze and suck, kicked in. He loves to lose himself in exploring every inch with his hands and tongue until he’s learned every cue and signal from his boyfriend’s body, what he likes and what he likes more (there isn’t a lot Eliott doesn’t like, to be fair); how to build him up, slow him down, and how to tip him over the edge. It’s way different than doing it yourself, there’s certain different areas that are more sensitive on Eliott’s cock than his own and he enjoys experimenting with them as much as possible, the cluster of nerves below his head that send his _mec_ into a groaning frenzy when licked, the soft place between his balls that makes him whine when it’s lightly bitten, and the way he likes Lucas to roll his wet palm over his slit when he’s getting close –

They still haven’t fucked properly because of Eliott’s size and Lucas’s inexperience – Eliott’s able to slip a finger or two in before Lucas is shouting for him to hold on – but it’s a journey rather than anything else, which isn’t to be rushed for the sake of simply getting there.

“It’s fine to keep something to look forward to,” Eliott’s told him repeatedly. “Everything’s new at the moment, let’s just have some fun.”

Everything _is_ new – from the way they’re suddenly invited to events as the other’s plus-one, to the way that Lucas doesn’t now feel embarrassed when he’s standing on his tip-toes to kiss Eliott in the school corridor. And at least this way there’s always something different to try in bed – and –

“Wait, wait, little one.” His boyfriend is pulling at his hair teasingly again as Lucas’s hips grind faster and faster against the mattress, fuelled by the endless stream of Eliott images. “Slooooow down, it’s beautiful, take your time.”

“Okay, okay!” Lucas groans in protest, pulls himself painfully up on his knees before he ruts himself to completion, grasps Eliott around his thick shaft and knuckles down to his task.

 

Eliott’s propped up on his elbows, hair mussed up and eyes dark, looking down at his boy with a huge rush of love. He knows Lucas hasn’t much experience of large dicks, no dicks at all in fact; but if there’s one thing he knows, is that his boyfriend is all in, he’ll always throw himself completely into the moment for Eliott’s pleasure.

“You look so good with a cock in your mouth,” he mutters unsteadily and it’s true; Lucas’s full, plump bottom lip is squashed against the underside of his glans, mouth open as if he’s sipping thirstily at a glass of milk, his hot red tongue flickering around the head. He looks good and he knows it, eyes half-closed and presenting all the angles to trigger his man, both slutty and sassy, long full sweeps and shorter, shallower sucks that bring Eliott to the brink –  

“Ow, wait, easy – hedgehog -!”

Eliott sits up with a jerk at the sudden sharp nip, blowing the rumpled hair out of his eyes, and gazes at the smaller boy working so earnestly on his cock, desperate to please him. Lucas hasn’t got all the technique down yet; for all the little one’s come-to-bed bravura there’s the occasional scrape of a tooth over Eliott’s meaty head and right now his enthusiastic attempts to deepthroat has him periodically breaking off in a fit of hiccups and coughing that makes Eliott need to stifle his own fond giggles at just how fucking _adorable_ he is.

“ _Putain_ , it’s just so big,” mutters Lucas hoarsely, snuffling as he pulls off, eyes streaming. “I can’t manage to fit it all –“

“It’s okay, _petit_ , you’re doing amazing,” Eliott encourages, holding Lucas’s neck to guide him. Personally he doesn’t care about getting sex perfect, he’s totally down with the mistakes and the embarrassment and the freestyling, but Lucas is so new to this that he often treats each occasion as so high-stakes that he wants to get it just _right_. “Just – take it easy, baby, no rush.”

“Is it okay?” Lucas glances up at him, blue eyes clouded with a flicker of insecurity. “Am I doing it right?”

“You’re doing incredible,” soothes Eliott, smoothing the boy’s hair out of his eyes; he knows he has to build Lucas’s confidence in order for him to enjoy himself; the first rule about having fun is not to give a damn about getting it wrong in the first place. “Maybe kneel up a bit, it gives you more room to –“

He can’t finish the words because at that moment Lucas takes his cue and sinks his mouth firmly down further than he ever has before, lips stretched wet and tight over the head of Eliott’s cock, bobbing hard and firm for a few blissful seconds before pulling off with a gasp.

“Ufff, more! That’s fucking amaz –!” Elliott’s thought patterns fragment as Lucas’s lips part again and he’s surrounded by the warm rush that makes his balls leap and his sensitive cock weep with precum. He thrusts his hips up involuntarily, searching for the wet rhythm of licking and sucking that teases him inch by inch, until –

“ _Putain_!” he pants as he feels Lucas open his throat to give him a few more blissful inches of depth. _“That’s it, that’s it, that’s it –“_

Lucas stays loyally at it, extending his neck until Eliott can practically bottom out, letting Eliott grind blindly against the back of his throat until he’s pulling off after a few long moments, shuddering for mouthfuls of air.

“You can breathe through your nose, if you want, no need to hold your breath,” Elliott groans, gazing down in fondness at the panting boy below him, wiping his dribbling mouth, chest heaving with the effort. He runs his hand gently over Lucas’s throat. “Keep this part straight, so I’m not hitting you so high up, I don’t want to make you sick.”

Lucas submits prickling to his instructions, but he takes only a certain amount of notes before he gets impatient to do it all himself, swatting away Elliott’s guiding hand as he strives to angle Lucas’s neck to allow a few more precious inches.

“Look, do you want a blowjob or not, _mec_?” Lucas raises his head and lifts a caustic eyebrow at Elliott, hands cupped around the base of his shaft, mouth open enough for hot breath to mist the head of his cock. “Because it’s my way or nothing.”

“Your way it is then, hedgehog,” Eliott grins and settles back; he’s not fool enough to piss off his boyfriend when he’s in _this_ kind of vulnerable position, and he’s so close already that it really shouldn’t take very long –

 

It still takes a while though; Eliott can see Lucas’s throat bulging and tears leaking from his eyes but he stays at his task with impressive dedication, though Eliott’s torn between concern that Lucas will actually do himself an injury (wasn’t there a viral news story about a guy that did not so long ago?) and the fact that the sight of his small boyfriend stretched around his cock is just so freaking _hot_. Lucas gags and coughs with each effort but goes back to it repeatedly, pulling off to gasp for breath at intervals, before he settles to a bout of shallow sucking and licking that has Eliott’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“That’s so fucking good,” Eliott groans, barely able to focus on his boyfriend’s bobbing head; Lucas’s hands are so skilful that Eliot doesn’t even _need_ to be sucked off now, he’s so close already. Lucas’s small fingers are playing with Eliott’s balls, stroking and massaging in a way that makes Eliott’s groin warm and churning, so it’s with a shock of surprise that he suddenly feels them creeping lower and lower between his buttocks, searching for his cleft.

Eliott enjoys being finger-fucked but Lucas has always been quite shy about initiating it, so it’s definitely new territory when he feels two of his boyfriend’s fingertips pick up the slick that’s been trickling down the base of his cock from the sloppy deepthroat, pause a moment, and then slip firmly inside him.

“Uhhh! Uhhh!” Eliott throws back his head at the sudden, deep sliding sensation, bringing his thighs up for better access, his heels drumming on the mattress. “Putain, yes, yes – “ and he loses all words as Lucas curls his fingers up towards his sweet spot and begins to rub at the same time as he sinks his mouth down around him. Eliott stretches his head back in a silent scream; he feels as if his cock is being stroked from both ends, his body convulsing between the exquisite wet friction and the hardness of his boyfriend’s fingers probing deeper and deeper –

 

Lucas crouches between Eliott’s legs, his mind whirling, feverishly trying to respond to his _mec’s_ frantic signals and body language. Eliott likes this, that’s for sure, but Lucas himself doesn’t know how to progress now he’s in the middle of things, should he speed up, slow down, vary the tempo? Because that’s easier said than done; it’s like rubbing your tummy and patting your head at the same time, or learning to drive with a multitude of levers, gears and indicators to worry about, or more precisely trying to play a huge cathedral organ with double-keyboards and two sets of pedals whilst sightreading music that you’ve never seen before.

He’s literally all fingers and thumbs trying to coincide the slow upward stroking inside his boyfriend at the same time as he sinks his mouth down around his cock and pulls at his balls. Often he misses the rhythm completely but Eliott doesn’t seem to care; moaning and thrashing unintelligibly as Lucas’s wrist is bent practically out of shape by the force of Eliott’s need as he arches his back and grinds his ass down again and again and again –  

 

Eliott’s flying; he stops trying to guide Lucas’s head and just goes with it, feeling the first sharp spasm of his cock as it shudders in his boyfriend’s mouth, and the feeling of his sperm starting to rise. His knuckles whiten as they dig into the sheet, his fingernails first fraying at and then ripping through the fabric in long tears. Blurred images of Lucas speed before his eyes like a runaway car, both current and remembered – the first time his boy had shyly jerked him off, the first time Lucas had come in his mouth, the first time Eliott had hesitantly suggested that _maybe_ they could –

and _now_ they were actually –

and with that his cock spasms uncontrollably as one of Lucas’s curling fingers hits the spot at the same time as his hot red tongue slides wetly along the underside of his shaft. Without thinking Eliott bucks his hips up and buries himself into the back of his boy’s mouth, pulsing hot and urgently in two, three, four, sweet shocks. 

“Fuck, my God, fuck,” he groans in ecstasy. “Yes, yes, yes...”

Taken unawares – Eliott usually lets him know when he’s about to come – Lucas jumps like a startled rabbit as his throat suddenly fills up in a warm gush. He pulls off, coughing and spluttering in surprise, dribbles of white flooding back over his plump lower lip.

“Swallow, please, baby” gasps Eliott, pressing his fingers clumsily against his boy’s pretty mouth, as the last of his cock’s keen spasms catches Lucas across his cheek and trickles down his jaw. Lucas jerks his head like a shying horse, but he swallows obediently and coughs some more, his face covered in drips like a messy angel surprised during a banquet, trying to catch his breath while wiping his face indignantly with the back of his hand.

“Ughff, I’m so sorry!” gasps Eliott as his senses are restored, his eyes dazed and fond at the sight of his spluttering boyfriend, trying so manfully to keep it together. “It’s my fault, I should have let you know, but I was just so freaking _into_ it.”

He catches sight of Lucas squinting painfully and sits up anxiously, reaching out towards him. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I think I’ve got it in my eyes,” snaps Lucas, one hand scrubbing at his face. “This shit stings.”

“Oh baby, come here. I’ll let you have your revenge later,” promises Eliott as he leans over and kisses his boy’s eye fondly, teasing it open and cleaning it with his tongue like a mother-cat until Lucas wriggles in protest. “Revenge any way you want.”

 

Lucas lies pressed against Eliott’s shoulder, his throat sore and rasping as he strokes Eliott’s hair. His boyfriend is bathed in sweat and has that dreamy glow around his half-closed eyes, as well as a teasing, knowing smile flickering on his lips that makes Lucas think he’s _probably_ had a good time.

But Lucas is feeling insecure now; he knows there’s any amount of guys and girls who’ve done a better job of this than he has, and he can’t shake the feeling that he should have been more accomplished at this, should have this _down_ by now, maybe he’s put Eliott off, maybe there’s other people that his boyfriend would prefer to do this with –

“That was incredible,” murmurs Eliott at length, reaching up to pull Lucas down to him. Lucas’s thoughts are so loud that he doesn’t need any translation, and Eliott remembers that he was probably the same his first time too. “Come here, little one, you deserve everything.”

Lucas sighs and leans his cheek against Eliott’s, sunk in a bit of a sulk. He’s feeling tired, his jaw aches from the strain, his ears have popped and he doesn’t know how he’ll ever get his fingers to work properly again.

“Yes, but was it okay?”

“It was waaaayyy more than okay!” Eliott reassures him, pulling Lucas up onto his chest so he can gaze seriously into Lucas’s large blue eyes. “It was _wonderful_. I forgot where I was for a moment, I wasn’t thinking about anything else but you.”

Lucas allows himself to feel a _little_ smug about this, and his boyfriend kisses his temple fondly. “You’re not worried about it?”

“No!” lies Lucas, before softening a little. “Well okay, just a little. It looks so easy when they do it on screen, but in real life it’s – it’s hard.”

Eliott’s got a sizeable Helix / Cocky Boys collection that they’ve been working their way through so it’s no surprise where this has all come from. “Well, they’re professionals,” he soothes, before he sees the glint in Lucas’s eye. “And _you’re_ professional, _mon petit, very_ professional,” he adds quickly, combing back his boyfriend’s hair. “Didn’t you see how hard I came?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t the best you’ve ever had,” mutters Lucas ashamedly into his boyfriend’s neck. “I wanted to be the _best_.”

“Oh come on! _Mec,_ “ starts Eliott, at which Lucas jerks back and shoots him a deaths-head stare.

Eliott smirks at him lovingly and runs his hand through his boyfriend's tousled hair.

“You _are_ the best, you know that? Really and truly.”

Lucas shrugs and pouts but Eliott can tell he’s secretly pleased as he tilts his chin up to look up at his man. “Really?”

“Yes really,” whispers Elliott, pulling him against his chest. “You’re absolutely the best for me.”

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So - what's Lucas's revenge gonna be? Let me know! I'm doing a series of small oneshots as I have no remaining brain to start a large chaptered fic beast this year!


End file.
